A New Kind of ICE
by BatThing and CT
Summary: Your life… imagine. Your parents hate you. Your best friend died because of you. You have powers you despise and you don't want. And to save the day, you have to trust two strangers with skill and speed. Welcome to the life of Cole Taylor.
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This is The BatThing come to tell about this great new FanFiction I am writing with the help of two friends of mine. *Looks at Ronica with a glare* Well, ok CT and I outlined it, and Ronica filled in the gaps and suggested. Then Ronica threatened me and I began to write it.  
  
I really hope people like it, and tell us what you think. I for one am having fun with this FanFiction. Ever play 'rock, paper, and scissors' online? Thought not. Well, it was a first for me too! *Winks* So, sit back, relax, and get ready for one heck a great FanFiction. Well, the plot it good. and Cole Taylor 'ICE' is the best to write about. I don't know about the writing. *grins*  
  
-The BatThing 


	2. Chapter One

Ice:  
  
Cole Taylor created by: CT  
  
Written by: The BatThing  
  
Outlined by: CT, The BatThing and, Ronica JoXer  
  
A New Kind Of Ice: Chapter One  
  
It was late, and hardly the time for visitors, and yet he doorbell rang, telling Max Crandall that someone was at the door.  
  
The man muttered under his breath, getting to his feet and paced towards the door. A bushy eyebrow rose as he glanced through a window, trying to catch a peek at who might be there. Yet he saw not a sign of human life.  
  
'Probably some kids playing a prank.' The older man thought as he slowly swung the door open, slightly taken back at a brute of a man. Max shut his jaw firmly, forcing his lips into a smile. "May I help you?"  
  
"This is the home of Bart Allen is it not?"  
  
Max paused at the words, wondering where this was headed. "Yes it is, but I am afraid that-."  
  
The man shoved Max out of his way, slammed into the room, and locked the door behind him, looking towards Max. "Where is he?"  
  
"Who are you? What is wrong?"  
  
The man stood at about 6"4, his blonde hair hung was short and firm. "Bartholomew owns me something. I have simply come to collect.now if you do not tell me where the boy is, then you shall force me to ruin everything that lies in the way."  
  
"What does he owe you? I am sure that I can."  
  
"He owes me himself."  
  
Max shook his head, taking a step towards the door, a finger pointy with accusation. "Get out of my house." He spat. "Get out now, or you will force me to call the authorities."  
  
For a moment the man looked like he would have turned and done what Max ordered. Then, without a warning, he lashed out his fist, connecting it with Max's lower jaw. The man turned towards the hall, and paced down it.  
  
"Stop!" Max yelled, he jumped to his feet and ran after the man. "I am warning you."  
  
Bart woke with a start at the yell and sat upright, shoving a fist in his eye, trying to rub away the sleep. He heard Dox's collar jingle slightly, telling him that the puppy was awaking also. "What is going on?"  
  
His door was shoved open, and the boy turned his golden yellow eyes on a huge man.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
There was no reply, not even a smile to confirm. The man was on Bart, forcing the boy down.  
  
"Get off him!" Max yelled as he flung himself at the man.  
  
Bart felt the huge hands clamp around his neck, and he could smell the faint scent of a cold sweat. The boy vibrated, slowly gaining the understanding that this was no friend of Max. He gasped slightly as he tagged the wall, rubbing his neck, wincing at nothing.  
  
Max was yelling again, and the man threw him off, slamming him into the wall, cracking the plaster.  
  
"Do not." He didn't finish, the glint in his eyes faded as he heard the distant sirens.  
  
"How." he dropped max down and turned to Bart once more, looking the boy over.  
  
Bart looked right back, not backing down at the challenge. "What are you doing?"  
  
The man gave no answer, and stretched out an arm, grabbing the boy at the scruff of his shirt. "Taking you back."  
  
Bart vibrated, and was behind in the man in less than a second, in his grasp the blanket to his bed. The boy had it over the man's head, yet was slammed into the wall as the man reared back.  
  
"You little-."  
  
Max was at him then, and the sirens were dawning closer and closer.  
  
"I am sure your friends will miss your accompanying them." He spat, turning on his heels and walking away.  
  
"No you don't!" Max growled, going after him. "You are not le-." He was hurled back, his head slammed against the wall.  
  
And the man looked him over, then suddenly turned, looking over the shadows. His eyes were small as they darted about. He jerked a hand into the shadows and pulled out a black haired girl.  
  
"Helen." Max whispered, looking nervously up at the man.  
  
The girl said nothing as the arms squeezed her neck. She had called the police.  
  
"Let her go."  
  
The sirens roared, just a few blocks away. They were almost upon them.  
  
"Don't try anything Crandall." The man hissed as he made his way to the door, slowly opening it.  
  
Bart was at Max's side now. His already large eyes were larger. "Max. Helen!"  
  
Max shoved the boy away. "Stay put Bart." The man advanced out the door, and looked down to where Helen was sprawled on the ground, slowly getting up. A loud roar was let out as a white van pulled away, speeding across the way.  
  
"Max!" Helen yelled, going to her father. "He had. he had in the van. the misty girl. She was trapped in some container! Crying for help!"  
  
Bart, who stood at the doorway, shot off, speeding after the van.  
  
"BART!!!"  
  
"That's it speed boy, come and save your friend." The driver said uneasily, as if unsure about what would happen.  
  
Bart felt slightly cold, and he was on the trucks tail, reaching towards it. Almost touching it. he could touch it in just a few moments when-  
  
"Bart NO!" Max grabbed the boy around the waist, pulling him to a stop. "Don't. we need to."  
  
Bart's mouth fell open as he watched the van slow down, as if to taunt him. "Suzie is in there!" Flashing lights speed past them, and sirens howled. "We have to get her back!"  
  
Max let the boy go. "Go home, I'll get her."  
  
Bart was already streaking after the direction the cars had gone though. Ignoring what he had been told.  
  
  
  
"All gone. but these two."  
  
"Just out of sheer luck I suppose."  
  
"Cassie should have been able to stop him. I don't understand."  
  
"Kon too."  
  
Robin leaned against the wall, glancing down at Bart who was twirling his thumbs. The boy didn't like being stuck here, listening to debates going on. His friends had been taken, and he didn't understand how it was possible for the JLA to simply tell of their disbelief.  
  
"We need to move, there is no choice but start with."  
  
The conversation was dry now, and Robin touched his forehead, trying to calm his anger.  
  
"StupidstupidstupidiswhatIthink." Bart was muttering, looking up at Robin.  
  
Robin glanced over at his friend and managed a nod, yet his eyes were on Batman. He cleared his throat nervously. "Maybe Bart. but I don't know what else we can do but wait to see what the adults think." The boy whispered, lowering his head.  
  
"Adults think to slow, I already have the answer. they should ask us what we think."  
  
Wonder Woman glanced over at the boys, and then away.  
  
Bart shook his head, causing his thick brown hair to get in his eyes. "I know the answer." He repeated, this time louder.  
  
Max shot him a dirty look, and then returned to his conversation with Wally.  
  
"Could we please meet in the other room for a few moments?" Superman suddenly announced, looking towards the two boys, and added. "Just the adults please."  
  
Robin, who had started to follow, stopped in his tracks, scuffing a foot against the floor, and then taking a few steps back.  
  
Bart remained taking about how unfair this was, and how much he thought that they should go off by themselves and save the others. And the more he talked about his idea, the more Robin was considering it.  
  
Soon enough, the door swung open and the small group of heroes adjourned.  
  
"We spoke about what happened, and well. we think it best for you two to remain here while we go and find this man." Superman explained, his huge figure, towering over them.  
  
Bart seemed not to fear him, as he was up on his huge feet in no time. "That's not fair, these are our friends!"  
  
"As these are our own partners.I understand that you both worry and care for them, yet it is obvious that this man wants you two also. and this all could be some trap." He slowly cleared his throat. "It would be safer if you simply stayed here."  
  
Robin was looking to where Batman stood, then to Bart.  
  
"This isn't fair, I am not waiting around here while you all get the action!" Bart let out, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Bart.this isn't about fun and games." Came a sudden warning from the boy's mentor and caretaker.  
  
"Son, don't worry about your friends. they will be fine." Superman added, placing a large hand on the small shoulder. "Now lets get started.Plastic Man agreed to stay with you two, make the boredom a little less. sufferable."  
  
Robin rubbed his tongue against the back of his teeth. 'More like to make sure we don't try anything stupid. stupid adults.' He silently told himself, tightening his jaw, showing his frustration.  
  
"Plastic Man!" Bart let out as he shoved his hands into the front pocket of his sweatshirt. "I don't believe this. Its obvious that you can't trust us."  
  
"That is because we cannot."  
  
Both boys glanced over to where Superboy's odd-looking mentor stood, standing tall. "I can read your mind, young Allen. you forget."  
  
Bart shook his head, glancing around the room for any support. His eyes fell on Max Mercury. "But Maaaaax. You can't just leave us here, just alone. just. kinda'. without."  
  
Max gave no comfort, instead he was stuck out his jaw, and his eyes glinted. "You have Plastic Man.he can watch you, and Bart. No funny stuff. I mean it."  
  
Bart oddly took the same stature of his mentor, in a mocking way, yet said nothing.  
  
"Lets head out." Superman ordered, and the group filed out of the room, leaving four people. Bart, Robin, Plastic Man, and Batman.  
  
Batman looked down at a shifting eye Bart, who seemed nervous of him. The black figure found that rather comforting, yet his mission was not to see how nervous he could make the boy. He looked towards Robin, with silent words, causing his protégée to look away and nod.  
  
"I won't. I won't."  
  
"I know you won't." The thing hissed, walking away, leaving a shrinking Bart, a shivering Plastic Man, and an angry Robin.  
  
"Can't stand that guy, never see him change his expressions. never." Plastic Man was muttering, more to himself than to the boys. "Hey, how about we, er."  
  
Bart looked up at him.  
  
'That kid scares me.' Plastic Man told himself as he tried to smile. 'He's going to do something so impulsive that he'll kill himself and I'll be the one to blame.'  
  
Robin was looking at him, with a slight glare.  
  
"How about a little ball?" Plastic man questioned, forming into a goal post.  
  
"No thanks, I don't like feetball." Bart answered, turning to Robin. "This is stupid."  
  
"It's football." Plastic Man was saying.  
  
Robin watched Bart, zwip away, dashing all around the HQ, searching around everything.  
  
"No! Bart, please. don't touch anything. you both were entrusted into my care and-." Plastic Man was yelling, hurrying after the boy. "Impulse!"  
  
Bart stuck his head out of a doorway. "Hehehe, look what I found." He jumped out into plain sight, wearing a shirt that had a Bat with a 'X' over it. "Batman might get real mad if he saw this out in the open. he might actually say a few things."  
  
Robin did not find this funny. Instead he found it to be extremely dull. If this were what the night held, he would rather do homework.  
  
  
  
Impulse darted around the room, looking behind him at where Robin was crouched, working with the computer system. Beside him was an unconscious Plastic Man.  
  
"It's a good thing Batman give you those knock-out thingy's." Impulse let out as he poked a finger at the adult, an innocent smile plastered across his face.  
  
"It's a good thing Batman is going to kill me when he hunts me down." Robin muttered under his breath. "God! Stupid system. I don't think anyone can break into the JLA's computers Bart."  
  
Impulse skidded over to his friend and shrugged. "It's to bad they thought ahead and blocked us from the transmitter, huh?"  
  
Robin looked up with a stupid expression at his friend, thoroughly annoyed. "We can't get out any other way."  
  
Impulse put his hands on his hips, and shrugged. "That's what you think." He began to vibrate, and let out a small laugh.  
  
"Bart." Robin said with a slight smile. "Well, lets go find Kon and the others.  
  
"Won't they be glad to see us?" Impulse let out in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Won't they be glad to see us beaten to a pulp by the adults.won't Nightwing have a time with that."  
  
Impulse gave a confused smile. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready to die."  
  
"Good!"  
  
  
  
"Getting' jiggy wit' it."  
  
"Don't you dare sing, Kon."  
  
"I know you think my voice is sexy."  
  
"I know I don't." Cassie answered acutely, cutting off his words with a rude note. "This guy is an idiot to put us all in the same cell. does he even have a brain?"  
  
"Says the girl locked behind chains she can't break."  
  
"Well, if you only had Superman's laser vision, we might be free."  
  
"If only you had WonderWoman's shape, I might listen."  
  
Cassie struggled against the chains. "Secret, is there anything you can do?"  
  
The girl shook her head, touching the glass she was behind. "I can't get through it. I am sorry about all of this."  
  
Cassie shook her head. "It's not your fault Suzie. I just blame Kon, and go on with life."  
  
Kon shot her a dirty look.  
  
"Mon, this is useless. can't you two get over each other and think about how to free us?" Empress let out as she closed her eyes, trying to focus. "Nothing!" She let out in a heavy breath. "There is nothing that I can do."  
  
  
  
Kon let out a long breath, feeling slightly tired by all that was happening. "I just hope Tornado is ok. He was taken into away from us and.who knows."  
  
The girl's looked at him with a small smile.  
  
"So you do care about your team mates!" Cassie whispered loudly.  
  
"Aww, shut-up."  
  
  
  
  
  
Cole Taylor sat at the table, occasionally glancing down at his bowl of cereal. His thick brown hair was slightly long, just getting in the way of his vision, annoying him completely.  
  
The boy's hazel eyes darted around nervously, looking at the well-decorated kitchen. Nothing seemed out of place, nor did anything seem to be dirty. It was perfect, all in place, nothing was wrong. It was much like the rest of the house, everything was so perfect. Or so one would think.  
  
Cole lifted his orange juice to his lips, slowly drinking some, and then held it in his right hand. His thoughts wandered, wondering what the day would hold, and he hoped it would be better than the last.  
  
There was a slam of a door, and Cole swallowed, hearing his father's voice bark something out. His mother's own voice was loud and clear, screeching in anger. Random cuss words echoed through the house and Cole listened with fear.  
  
"Just stay where you are." He whispered, looking at the kitchen door, waiting for it to open to his doom. Yet to his own relief, it remained firmly shut, a safe guard for the moment.  
  
There was a loud bang, and Cole yelped as he felt the cup in his hand turn to ice, cold and hard. Burning his skin as it froze. The boy threw the cup at the wall, watching with wide eyes as it broke, causing a spray of the drink to fly all over the room.  
  
"Damn." Cole said on forethought as he hurried to his feet. His body shook as he picked up the shards that were scattered across the tiled floor. Though his attempts were pointless.  
  
The door slammed open and his father looked down at him. "What is going on?!"  
  
Cole shook his head, pushing his lips together, creating a tight line. "N- nothing dad, just an ac-accident." He felt a moment of dizziness, though remained in his position, simply waiting for his father.  
  
"Bull." His father said, as he shot a leg out, kicking the boy, and catching him in his ribs. "If I wasn't already late for work."  
  
Cole tumbled backwards, landing on his stomach. He felt a small shard of glass from the broken cup slid peacefully into his left cheek. Cole felt a slight burn in his cheeks, the warmth of shame was apparent to even him. "It was an accident. It's not anything you wouldn't have done."  
  
"Don't you ever, EVER talk to me like that again!" His father ordered in a cold manner, his eyes in slits. "I am out of here."  
  
"Good." Cole whispered, thinking in his head of what he should have said, of what he could have said. 'Stupid son of a.'  
  
"You little shi*! "  
  
Cole's head was thrown up, and his eyes widened at the sight of his mother, still in her robe, with half her curlers still in. "I'll clean it up. don't worry. Don't freak like dad did."  
  
"How dare you! You made your father mad! And that gets me mad!" The woman screeched.  
  
Cole shook his head, watching her face come closer to his own, smelling the familiar smell of smoke and alcohol. "I didn't mean to get him so mad Mom. It's not."  
  
His mother shook a long finger at her son. "You aren't worth it, you aren't worth keeping! Do you know that! You are the only reason I am stuck here! Stuck in this shi**y hell! If you hadn't of come along, then I could have married someone else. But no, you came, and I am living here! I have been living here for 17 years you da*n suck a**!"  
  
Cole watched her rage on, her voice squeaking at the high pitches she made. It seemed to be forever until she turned and left him alone once more, and when he was finally alone, he collapsed back to the ground. His whole body was shaking, and his head was pounding so violently.  
  
He slowly pushed himself off the cold floor and began to collect up the pieces of broken glass. His anger growing with each shard he dropped into the trashcan. He blamed his newfound powers for what happened to him. They were what caused most of his problems.  
  
The boy gently brushed his hand across his cut cheek, feeling a small bump, knowing the shard was still lodged in there. He got to his feet and walked calmly over to the sink, and turned the faucet, watching as water rushed down.  
  
He slowly took the misplaced piece of glass out of his cheek and dropped it down the drain, watching it go, followed by a fresh flow of his own blood.  
  
"Great." He told himself as he washed his face, forcing himself not to wince at the sting the water. His thoughts were torn away at the sharp ring of the phone. The boy took it with a small sneer, and clicked his tongue. "Taylor residence, Cole speaking."  
  
"Cole?" The word came out in a heart wrecking sob.  
  
The boy paused for a moment at the voice then nodded. "Yes, who is this?"  
  
"Scott's mother, oh COLE! You must come quick!"  
  
"Calm down Miss. Jones I can't."  
  
"No! Scott was hurt by some man, and. and is in the hospital. Cole." She sobbed. "He wants to see you."  
  
"Me?" His voice came out in a small squeak. 'Why me?' "I'll be right over." He hung up on the sobbing, his head lowered as he glanced over his shoulder to see if maybe his mother had heard.  
  
The boy shook himself than ran out of the room, sliding down the hall and stopping before his collided with his mother. "Uh."  
  
"Be careful on your way to school honey." She warned with a warm note, bending down and planting a kiss on his cheek.  
  
The boy curled his lip, trying to force a smile that would not be. "Yeah, I will. bye mom." He turned and fled out of the door, rushing to his car and getting in it. He started it up, his hands shaking.  
  
He hated it when she did that to him. One moment was a monster, and then next played the perfect mother. It scared him all the more when she put on her act. The boy pushed the car into drive and felt it jerk forward. Then he speed off, making his way to the hospital. 


	3. Chapter Two

Two years ago:  
  
Cole Taylor shuffled his feet as he looked over his shoulder to see his best friend, Scott Jones walking at a slow and annoying pace.  
  
"Could you go any slower?" Cole snapped as he jerked his head upward, staring into the sky. "I've seen toads that-."  
  
"I doubt that." Scoot huffed, moving along side his friend, his green eyes bright with humor. "I really doubt that. Cole?"  
  
Cole looked back at his friend, giving a rash smile. "I don't know Scott, I have seem some pretty fast toads in my life."  
  
Scott snorted and moved beside his friend. "Ok, I feel like I have been walking for days."  
  
"We've been out here for less than half an hour Scott, don't be an idiot."  
  
"You forget who you are talking to, don't you?"  
  
Cole managed a dry smile.  
  
"Hey, did you see Alice yesterday? Check out that mini-skirt."  
  
Cole ignored his friend, leaping forward, trying to keep up the pace that his friend was trying to ward off.  
  
"Talk about short. I have seen fishnets that didn't reveal so much! Not that I am saying I mind but come on! The teachers didn't even say anything. It was like she was the one exception to the rules, how common. Now if I were to wear that people would put up a fuss."  
  
"They would probably riot." Cole murmured with a sigh. "Maybe it is because she is a girl? You can be sure that if you showed up in a mini-skirt, I would no longer be your friend."  
  
"Great, my dream gone. Where are we going anyhow?" Scott bent down to pick up some large leaf. "I don't like the woods, and you know it."  
  
Cole turned around slowly, looking up at the sky, seeing the tops of the trees blocking his view. He had no reason to reply, he loved being out here, away from his parents. He loved being away from everything.  
  
"Cole, as much as I am your friend. if you don't stop looking at the trees like that I think I may puke." Scott scowled as he shook his head with a slight distaste. "You are becoming a nature freak."  
  
Cole shrugged and continued forward. "I was just thinking."  
  
The two trudged further into the woods, until Scott was practically eaten alive by the bugs that swarmed around the two.  
  
"How are things at home?" Scott questioned as he flung his hand about in the air. "Is that why we are here?"  
  
Cole blinked and refused to look at his friend. "Fine, how are things with you and your parents and sister?"  
  
"Hey, don't get like that with me!" Scott snapped as he stamped his foot on the forest floor, sending a few birds fluttering away. "Forget I asked."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Ever hear of Batman?"  
  
Cole turned around to face his friend. "Ever hear of Impulse?"  
  
Scott screwed his face slightly.  
  
"Listen, let's head back, you were right. this is stupid."  
  
"Look at my school grades and you will know how right I can be." Scott muttered as he lifted his head. "I'm sorry I got mad, ok. It's just. I know what is going on, you can't keep lying to me about it. It's not like I am going to tell everyone."  
  
Cole spat, and shook his head. "Scott, I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
His friend took in a deep breath. "Do me a favor. tell me when it's time for moving on?"  
  
"Fine, lets go."  
  
"Cole. You are a big @ss, you know that?"  
  
"What of it? What do you plan to do about it?"  
  
"Nothing until you plan to talk about it."  
  
"Talk about what?" Cole growled as he inched towards his friend. "Talk about how much I hate these questions? Oh, about these trials that you put me through each and every day? Everything is fine at home!"  
  
"Every day it seems you ask me to go somewhere, do something. and it's always right after your mom and dad pull into the drive. I want to know what you aren't telling me! It sure as heck isn't some desire to spend quality time with me. you could do that with Jennifer."  
  
Cole hung his head. "I can't talk to her because. she." He looked away.  
  
"She is what?"  
  
"She made out with Mick."  
  
Scott was dumbfounded. "Mick as in Mick the Dick?"  
  
"If you mean Mick Starkey, then yes." Cole answered with a cough. "It happened last week. I found out yesterday from Crystal."  
  
"That sucks, you plan to beat that kid's head in?"  
  
"Only if you plan to hold his friends off."  
  
Scott gave thumbs up. "Hey, you can count on me!"  
  
Cole gave a small laugh. "Thanks." He looked back at the sky, which was now in plain sight. They had crossed into a rather large cornfield, and there was a strong gust of wind, ruffling Cole's thick dark brown hair.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Sweet home Indiana. where else?" Cole smugly answered.  
  
"Thanks, for a moment I thought we were in Florida."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"The corn is tricky sometimes it all looks the same."  
  
"Hell yes!"  
  
The two friends remained walking a little ways further, talking about nothing and everything all at once. It was only about 40 minutes later when they two turned back around, headed for home.  
  
Cole stuttered forward, following Scott, listening with a half ear. He firmly came to a jolting stop, turning around. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"It's my stomach Cole, I'm hungry!"  
  
Cole shook his head, taking off in a sprint, racing to his left.  
  
"Yea!" Scott managed. "See nature boy, see nature boy run, run nature boy, run!"  
  
Cole came to a stop, looking out on a small shack. The voices were coming from it, loud and harsh. The boy strained to listen.  
  
"You stupid. bistermph."  
  
'Need to get closer." Cole thought, glancing over his shoulder to where Scott was, shaking his head. 'Just a little closer. just a little bit closer.' He crawled on his belly, stretching his neck out slightly as the conversation became a lot clearer.  
  
"What do you mean?" A sharp voice demanded. "I have been hiding out here for a good two weeks, I want some answers, and I want them now!"  
  
"They haven't said much about you Silver! I swear. I have been prying for information all month, and they haven't even mentioned you. I don't know what that means." Came the answer, the person replying sounded worried, scared.  
  
"Ron, lets put it this way. Those 'children' killed Adam, and I want them to hurt for it. I want them to suffer"  
  
"I understand Silver, but you can't just attack them without a plan, do you know who they are even? The JLA has them under their wing. If we attack, then we'll have the whole da*n team on our backs!"  
  
"Listen, I have a place where you can stay Silver. I think that if we all just lie low for a while. It will become buried. Then we can plan for this with a little more knowledge and caution. Right now they will be expecting us to try something." It was a new voice.  
  
"Lie low, yes well. I don't think they even know I am around. For all they know I am dead, buried under the earth with Adam. I am leaving the stone here. I don't want it close to anyone, and."  
  
There was a voices drained off and Cole shook his head, inching his way back. He slid back to his knees, dusting his hands together with wide eyes. Those men in there were not what Cole had expected, and he knew that he had better make for it quick.  
  
"Cole!" Scott hissed, crawling beside his friend. "Let's go, probably two drunks. nothing worth listening to."  
  
Cole brushed his hair back and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."  
  
A loud bang startled the two, and they both fell to the ground, glancing once more at the shack.  
  
Three men walked out, and Cole's mouth fell, seeing his father following behind the other two. He shook his head, watching them go off. "Scott, I don't think that this is something that I should have seen."  
  
"I don't either." Scott let out as he got to his feet, walking towards the shack. "Come on. I want to see inside."  
  
"Er, Scott, I am not sure if that is such a great idea." Cole hissed as he followed his friend.  
  
"Shh, they might hear you. besides, that one guy said he was leaving that thing behind."  
  
"Yeah, but we didn't hear where Scott, who knows what that stone has to do with anything, and where he hid it!"  
  
The two entered the cabin, saying nothing to each other as they did so. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Two:  
  
"I want to go home Scott, you have been searching for hours."  
  
"Only a few minutes Cole, calm down, I want to find what they left. Have you no sense of adventure? HAHAHA!" He leapt to the window and nodded, lets go. This is dull."  
  
Cole rubbed his temples and nodded. "Thank god, lets go." He started for the door, yet as he passed through the wooden frame, a sparkle caught his eye, dragging him back into the room.  
  
Scott was to busy talking to notice. He went right out of the door, saying how maybe they could come back later to see if they could find what ever was left behind.  
  
The glisten of light had come from the corner of the room. In plain sight lay a blue stone, nothing unusual, and nothing that would be worth keeping. "Hey Scott, maybe you don't believe that people do kill, but I do. If they catch us, we are dead."  
  
"You worry to much."  
  
Cole knelt beside the stone, lightly brushing it with his fingers. Yet as he touched it, he felt a burning sensation, and then his blood seemed to freeze.  
  
"Hey cool stone you found, look, its changing colors. Hey!" Scott knelt beside his friend, gapping at the stone. "Hey, look at it, it looks just like lime stone now! Before you touched it I thought it was blue, like a crystal!"  
  
"Urg." Cole drew his hand back, breathing hard as he clutched his stomach. "I'm. Scott."  
  
"Heh, come on, lets go Cole."  
  
The boy on the ground doubled over and shivered. "It's cold, so cold."  
  
"Are you ok? It's not cold at all, it's the freaking summer!" Scott snapped, looking at the sky. "My mom is going to be wondering where I am, can we please go now?"  
  
Cole's chest heaved as he shivered, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he lifted his head, tilting his chin. His mouth fell open as he sat, staring blankly into the clear sky.  
  
"Cole? Stop it man, stop it." Scott warned, backing up. He looked around frantically, as if scared. "Cole? COLE!?"  
  
Cole gasped as he jerked his head back down. "HELL!"  
  
"You scared me half to death, I thought you were dying or something." Scott sighed, throwing a hand over his heart. "Don' do that to me!"  
  
"I-I don't know what just happened Scott. we need to go, now."  
  
"That is what I was telling you!"  
  
Cole ignored his friend, picking up his pace. From the back of his mind he knew something wasn't right.  
"Hey Cole, come on, hurry, you can't miss this!" Scott yelled, waving to his friend as he rushed to him. The backpack on his back jerked down his shoulder and he shoved it back on, shaking his head. "Come on!"  
  
Cole shook his head, and moved his hand across his forehead, wiping the dripping sweat off his brow. "I have to finish with the lawn Scott, can't it wait ten minutes?" The boy panted slightly as he looked around. It would take a little more than ten minutes to finish the job, yet he said nothing. "I need to finish before my dad gets home."  
  
"Sure you do, but he doesn't get home until five, and it's three, come on Cole, it will only be a few seconds!"  
  
"Umm, well, as long as it doesn't take that long. But I mean it Scott, I won't stay longer than five minutes." He paused, noticing his friend's backpack. "What is with that? School is out for the summer."  
  
"I just wanted to carry a few things.come on!"  
  
The two started across the lawn, weaving through the woods, and cutting across lawns. It was hot for a summer day, and both boys were wet with their own sweat.  
  
Cold sighed as he leapt across the fence that blocked his way. "So, huff, Scott, what is it that you wanted to show me."  
  
"It's not something, it's someone. kind of."  
  
"Meaning what?"  
  
"You know when we went into that cabin about four weeks ago and you found that weird rock?"  
  
Cole nodded, looking over his shoulder. "Sure, how could I forget that?"  
  
Scott smiled, looking like he was hiding something. "Well, I was out with and guess who I saw."  
  
Cole paused in his tracks, shaking his head. "No, I don't want to see those men again."  
  
"But they are breaking the law, if we can get them on camera, we can tell the police, and then we'll be heroes!"  
  
"What?! You said that this would take but a few minutes, I am not getting near killers again!" He shook his head as Scott unzipped the backpack. "Oh no you don't!" He jerked the article away from his friend and ripped it open. "You didn't."  
  
"Give it back, you have a better idea Cole?! Those men need to be in jail."  
  
"You think you can just use this," Cole demanded, holding up the camera and giving it a shake. "What if they find out you did it, what then?"  
  
"They won't." The boy whispered, lowering his head. "Please Cole, why don't you want to do this?"  
  
"You can't use this stuff in court anyhow, what makes you think that this will fly?"  
  
Scott knelt down, and shrugged. "You really don't want to have anything to do with this, then fine. Go home and mow your freakin' lawn. I'll do this myself."  
  
Cole got to his feet, and tossed the camera to the ground. "Good, fine. later Scott, I'll see you tonight." He then began to walk away, leaving his best friend alone.  
  
"See you later, ha, stupid son of a *****. I'll show him when I take home the medal." He crawled forward a little, and looked down at his camera, seeing dirt on the lens, he began to rub it off, muttering and mumbling to himself. "Thinks that this is a joke, thinks that I am just playing. I'll get these criminals on tape all by myself."  
  
"You will, eh?"  
  
Scott turned around, gapping at what he saw before him. "Ohmigwad!"  
  
"You plan to catch us on tape? You're friend isn't here anymore, and no one is around to help. You were just asking for it, weren't you?" The man hissed, he held a baseball bat with a clenched fist. "You were the little brat in my cabin, weren't you? You have the rock, don't you?!" "I don't know what you are talking about, please. I am just recording some footage for my science fair project."  
  
"About murders I suppose. I have ears boy, I know what I heard, and I know what you are doing here. Trying to play the hero are you?"  
  
Scott shook his head and tried to dash away, but the huge man caught him, and twisted him around to face him. "You will listen to me, and you will do as I say. Don't try running, because it will just make it worse for you. of course if you want to play the deer." The man pulled out a small shotgun and jabbed it into the boy's neck. "I'll be the hunter."  
  
"No! COLE!"  
  
Cole was furious at his friend. "Leading me all the way there just for something as stupid and dangerous as that. Dumb, stupid, ignorant brat. He's so full of it I can't stand him at times." The boy threw his head back as he heard in the distance a sharp cry.  
  
The boy turned around, feeling something in his chest rise up. He began to run back to where he had left his best friend to be an idiot.  
  
"Scott?! Scott?!!" He leapt over the fence and skidded into the woods, tumbling onto the hard surface and scrapping his chin. "Upfh."  
  
There was some type of gurgle that sounded through as the boy slowly shook his head, raising it back up, glancing around, confused almost.  
  
"I suppose this is your idiot friend come to save the day?" Came a husky voice.  
  
"Scott?" The boy whimpered as he blinked, focusing on what stood before him. A large man stood, silver hair whisked back in a tight ponytail. He held Cole' friend by the neck. "SCOTT! Let him go you-"  
  
The man snickered slightly, shaking his own head and looking at Cole with a humored gaze. "May I help you?"  
  
Cole pushed to his feet, nodding with speed. "Let my friend go!"  
  
As if more for his own sake, the man dropped a dazed Scott to the ground. "Burris, do me a favor."  
  
A man who stood a distance away holding a rifle took a small step forward. "Yeah boss?"  
  
"Kill these two, make it look like a hunting accident or something."  
  
"But boss, they are just kids, I don't think that-."  
  
"Do it!"  
  
The man cocked his rifle and nudged it in the air, pointing towards the woods. "You two start walking."  
  
Cole licked his lips, shivering without understanding why he felt so cold. "No."  
  
"Excuse me? You want to live kid? I said move!" Saliva flung through the air as Cole stood his ground.  
  
The man who had been choking Scott grabbed the blonde boy's hair, and flung him up. Scott let out a shriek of pain and clutched where his hair was being held. To his disappointment and great sorrow, a knife was placed at his throat.  
  
"Now kid I want you to think this over, your friend can die one of two ways. by your arrogance, or by my anger.which one. you never know." The man hissed as he narrowed his eyes. "You could be saved on the way in, you never know. why cause an unneeded and such a sudden death?"  
  
Cole shook his head, and brought his hands up, as if on impulse he clenched his fist, then flung his fingers free, revealing the heel of his hand.  
  
The three around him watched in amazement as ice hurled through the air, racing in Scott's and his captive's direction.  
  
Cole gasped in his own shock, seeing the cold objects race to the man, freezing the knife and fist of Scott's captive. "Oh dear God, what is this?"  
  
Scott, who seized the opportunity with great surprise, slid out of the man's grasp and gave his shin a sturdy kick. "Run Cole, run!" He screamed, racing up the hill, and whimpering loudly as bullets whizzed past his head.  
  
Cole nodded, following at an equal speed, not understanding, and not wanting to understand what just happened.  
  
The two boys raced long, and raced far, all the way through town, like two mad men running from some unspoken danger that was chasing them from a close distance. They didn't stop until a good half hour later, when Scott collapsed to the ground, wheezing.  
  
"What the hell was that Cole? What did you do to those men?"  
  
Cole shook his head, shivering from the adrenaline rush he has just experienced. "I don't know. I haven't a faint clue what happened and how I did that. I just was mad and scared about the situation so I. I."  
  
"You saved me butt Cole! You created ice from your bare hands in the middle of the summer!" Scott shouted, waving his hands around. "Do you know what this means?"  
  
The boy before him blinked casually. "I'm a freak."  
  
Scott panted. "You can do what everyone always wants to do you idiot! You can be a superhero, you know, like Batman, like Superman, like The Flash, just like all those other guys! Can you see it?"  
  
"Scott, we don't even know what happened back there, how can you even think about that when we are being pursued by murders who want nothing more than to rip us apart!" He glanced around. "I need to go home, my dad will be back soon."  
  
Scott got to his feet and sighed. "This is awesome, but the question is how did this come to be? Hey I know what it is!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You touched that-  
  
"He touched the rock. That is they boy who stole my powers." Silver cried out as he slammed a fist into the wall. "I want him and his little friend here! I need that back, and I need some answers on how he learned to use the power!"  
  
"Sir, you can't just kidnap two boys and do them in. The authorities will be on you all the more for that! You know how they act when people involve kids."  
  
"Burris. this is America, unless those kids are well to do and have parent's in high places, no one is going to find out, you got that?"  
  
The smaller man nodded, and cleared out of the room.  
  
"I need that stupid son of a ***** and his friend before anyone else finds his little secret out." 


	5. Chapter Four

(Present day)  
  
"Mrs. Jones, where is he? How is he doing?!" Cole demanded as he hurried to the woman who sat, her head buried in her hands. "Mrs. Jones?!"  
  
"Oh Cole, he says he needs to talk to you, about, oh he won't say what. He refuses to do anything until he sees you. my baby." She shook her head. "He won't make it they say, but he wants to see you oh so badly. Will you talk to him Cole, please!"  
  
The boy stood dumbfounded at the news. "I-, yeah, of course I'll talk to him. I'll talk to him. He'll be all right Mrs. Jones, you'll see." The boy was taken to the small hospital room where he saw his best friend laying, bandaged all over, IV's at his sides, and machines hummed all around him.  
  
Cole swallowed as he moved to the side of Scott, nodding slightly. "Your mom said it was urgent, Scott. what happened?"  
  
The boy that lay helpless before him blinked, and slowly looked at his friend. "He's back." The boy crocked. "He is going to kill you Cole, you have to get out of here before he gets you. before he gets you too."  
  
"Scott, what are you talking about?!" Cole demanded, clutching his friend's limp and bandaged hand.  
  
"Silver." Scott's eyes wandered around the room, as if he saw someone else. "He tried to kill me, and he wants you. Cole, promise me."  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Promise me you won't forget your powers, you won't let them go to waste. There are people out there Cole, be Batman Cole." The boy whimpered. "Please save them."  
  
"Who? Save who?" Cole whispered, hanging his head, feeling tears whelm up in his eyes. "Scott, hold on, you'll make it."  
  
"Everyone," was the single answer.  
  
A shriek was let out sounding off the heart failure of his friend.  
  
"Scott!" Cole screamed as he was shoved back by doctors and nurses who tried to retrieve the boy.  
  
"Get him out of here."  
  
"Please move boy!"  
  
Cole was pushed out of the room as tears filled his eyes. His best friend was dead. Scott was dead. Scott had known everything, and he had kept it all a secret, even to his dying breath. All because of- "Me!" Cole screamed as he crumpled to the ground, burrowing his head in his arms. "Da*n!"  
  
Anger, I know what that is all about. I know nothing else at this moment. All I can feel is my hate whelming up in my chest as the needle pricks my raw finger. I hate. I hate the world.  
  
Scott was taken from me. My best friend was taken because of what I am, what I was made into. I hate it. I hate Silver. I hate my powers. I hate it all. I am trying though. I am trying to make the one who did this to me pay in the only way I know possible.  
  
He will pay.  
  
God knows that I will find him.  
  
And when I do. I will crush his skull.  
  
Cole shook his head, causing his dark brown hair to fall into his eyes. He muttered something under his breath. His gloved hands fumbled with the weapon in his hands as he loaded the gun.  
  
"Wonderful." He whispered with a voice that seemed extremely uncertain of what it was saying. He sat in the front of his car, with gun in hand, loaded, and ready for action. Everything was set up. Easy.  
  
But Cole Taylor didn't move a muscle. He couldn't force it to happen. He could see him walking into the small store and taking what he needed. He could see himself doing what he had promised for Scott. But he couldn't move.  
  
His eyes shifted as a car pulled up beside him with a young woman in the drivers seat. Her eyes caught his and she smiled faintly. As she stepped out of the car, the boy felt a burst of pain to leave. He didn't want to hurt anyone.  
  
But his mind wanted to make a move. He kept seeing Scott's body, and hearing his friend's voice in the distance. "Be Batman." Cole sniffed, slamming his head into the steering wheel in confusion. 'If I am trying to be Batman, then what am I doing here, which a loaded gun in hand?'  
  
He blinked and considered for a moment. He considered what choice he had. He felt so mad, and he needed to get it out. The boy cowered in his own fear, and opened his eyes, shocked to see him walking toward the store, gun under his jacket.  
  
"No." He managed as he heard the ringing bell, sounding his entrance. He pulled the gun from its hiding place and aimed for the woman at the cash register. "Give me your money, or I will take off your da*n head!"  
  
There were a few screams, but Cole ignored them. He snatched the money handed to him and pointed his gun to the floor, then back to her head. "Down, now, or you die!"  
  
The woman whimpered innocently as she lowered to the floor. The boy watched in agony as those around him fell to the floor in fear. Trembling at a boy who was ten times more scared than any of them were.  
  
"Any of you try to follow me, I will kill you. You understand?! Comprende?"  
  
The woman nodded, covering her head and sobbing.  
  
"Good."  
  
He stepped backwards, and walked toward the exit. His gun still aimed at the innocents all around. He needed money to do the good needed. So he created a lovely paradox and went on with it.  
  
He slammed his car door and speed down the road, hearing sirens roaring in the distance. He cursed and headed out, towards wherever he could find solitude at. He doubted anywhere would be available.  
  
"Can't you go any faster?"  
  
"Bart, don't be stupid. Slow down, and speak into the microphone!"  
  
Impulse grinned at the answer and slowed his pace down. "I always thought that having a car would be cool, but it's more of a pain." His golden yellow eyes watched the cloud of dust coming at him in the distance. He smiled once more and adjusted the microphone hooked to his costume.  
  
The Red Bird pulled beside him and Bart couldn't help but say something. "You're car is slowing us down."  
  
Robin slipped from the vehicle. "No it's not. It's keeping us going. We are in Indiana."  
  
"It still looks like Alabama to me."  
  
Robin bent down beside his car and sighed. "We will be killed when they catch us."  
  
"Well, almost like Alabama, it's a little more cool down here."  
  
"Batman will eat me live for this."  
  
"And when I say cool, I mean cold."  
  
Robin shook his head, and glanced around. "So we are really just stuck at the moment. We ran off with no information."  
  
"You ran off without the information. That is your job."  
  
"Bart. It's not my job. not totally. I feel silly. We dashed off out of anger and worry. That is our biggest mistake. We didn't think to do anything beside that."  
  
Impulse said nothing for a moment. "Maybe we could ask for directions."  
  
"I know where we are Bart. And I can get almost anywhere from here." He nodded to his car. "With a little help of course."  
  
"Heh, I can get anywhere too." Impulse eyed the car, almost jealous.  
  
"Sure, but the point is. we don't have a clue what to do."  
  
"So you said. More than once."  
  
Robin rubbed his temples and groaned. "I have a headache, and this sun is to bright for my liking."  
  
Impulse looked into the sky. "I hadn't noticed."  
  
The raven-haired boy straightened up and strolled back into his car. "Look, what do we know so far?"  
  
"A lot. Don't be so vague."  
  
"I mean about the situation at hand."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We are in Indiana." Impulse blurted.  
  
Robin simply nodded. "So I know."  
  
"The man who attacked me was big."  
  
"Thanks, I saw him too."  
  
Bart smiled. "He didn't have a chance."  
  
Robin kept his mouth shut. "He was mad at all of us for some reason, which makes me consider who is for us and who is against us."  
  
"Well." Bart didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to.  
  
"GREAT!" Cole screamed as he heard the sirens scrapping closer to him. He had left his car, knowing perfectly well that, as fast as it would be, that it would be a pain to get rid of. He was now scrambling for speed, running through cornfield after cornfield, being chased by a thousand cops due to him robbing a store, his best friend died, and his parents were going to kill him. It wasn't his day.  
  
He stumbled on a loose root and gasped, catching himself from a nasty fall. He spat at nothing and pursed forward.  
  
"Lets see them figure this one out." He growled, throwing a stream of ice behind him, making the ground all around slick. "Stupid idiots trying to stop me."  
  
He glanced behind him, wishing that he hadn't tried to be a hero. It was turning out to be something that he found no pleasure in. He had managed to use the money stolen to put together what might be considered an outfit. But in doing so lost time. And time was all that mattered. He had been stupid, and now was paying for that.  
  
The boy wore black, from his head to his feet. Just. Black. He had no mask, but his costume went from his neck to his feet. He wore thick boots, that seemed to be overlarge and extremely heavy. Over it all, his trench coat covered him. Sparing him the embarrassment that most heroes endure with such tight clothing.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Indiana."  
  
"Still?! Does this state never end?!"  
  
"What, you couldn't see the difference."  
  
"All I see are cornfields."  
  
Robin shrugged. "We haven't gone but a few feet Bart, just stay calm while I figure this out."  
  
"We have been here for hours." He fell onto the Red Bird in a state of agony. "PLEASE! I want to run!"  
  
"Scratch my car and die."  
  
The boy lying on the car vibrated and fell to the ground, lying under the vehicle. "Ahhh! I want to do something."  
  
"You just did."  
  
"Something that is." He paused and pointed at the cornfield a few feet away. "Hey Rob, something is moving towards us. Look."  
  
Robin turned his head, to see the corn rustling as something cam closer to the two. He could hear someone panting and their feet pounding against the ground. He quirked his eyebrow and stepped forward. "Probably." He turned around to face Impulse, yet found his friend gone. "Imp?"  
  
"I got him!"  
  
Robin jerked around, and glowered as Bart stood, holding a boy about their age dressed in odd apparel. "You didn't even say anything before you left."  
  
"I was curious." Impulse answered. "And it was a danger to us."  
  
"Let me go!" The kid yelled, jerking away. He seemed frightened, and flung Impulse away. "Who the heck are you?!  
  
Impulse lifted a hand and got to his feet, about ready to speak. He seemed to move to fast for the boy on the floor, so the boy protected himself, and forced his hand out, freezing the ground under Impulse's feet.  
  
Then without a word or warning, he took off running, hurling ice shards behind him, warding the two boys off.  
  
Impulse yelped as he made an effort to dash across the ice. Thus he slipped and smacked the ground with a dull thud. "How did he do that?" The boy whimpered.  
  
Robin shrugged. "I have a feeling we found what we want." His hand was extended to the adolescent on the ground. "Follow him."  
  
Impulse gradually nodded, bewildered. 


End file.
